Time is Not on Our Side
by NickiTheWriter
Summary: What happens when Hermione Grangers 17th birthday triggers something other then her age? Someone more along the lines of being related to Pancy? And what happens when they're forced to live under the same roof? of course, includes Draco x3


**Hey all! :) Nickithewriter here! Well, I wrote this a while ago with my brother, so I'm publishing this chapter right now. My brother and I wrote this story (more me, so don't worry) ;) Thanks guys! Enjoy!

* * *

**

And that is when she realized that her life was a lie. She wasn't a mudblood and she wasn't a good person. She wasn't meant to be good. She was a follower of He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. She was taken from her real family at a young age, forced to live with muggles for her own good, only to have a letter received the day she turned 11, inviting her to attend Hogwarts school of magic and wizardry.

Of course, she had no idea what was in store for her. She had no clue the humiliation she would soon endure from her pureblood schoolmates. The wizard world was much more complicated then the muggle world she was used to. She fell in love and fell in hate with herself, there was no question about it.

But maybe the way she was falling in love with Draco Malfoy triggered her hate for herself, not only was she gawking the boy that had tormented her for oh so long, but she was falling in love with her sister's boyfriend.

Yes, her sister. Pansy was her real sister, and she had found out after seventeen years of lies. Her birthday had set off a spell that was cast when she was born. It made her hair an unnatural brown frizz, and her eyes a warm chocolate brown, but the morning she turned 17, she stared at herself in the mirror.

She had straight black hair and hard lime green eyes. The tan she had worked on all summer was gone, and her new pearl white skin had taken over. Instead of being the tall [almost] six feet, she had shrunk. The only thing that was normal was the pajama she had put on the night before.

(Hermione's POV)

I stared at myself in the full-length mirror, my mouth hanging wide open in a very unattractive manner. There was a soft knock at the door, but I was so confused over my appearance, it didn't register in my brain.

"Hermione, sweetie." My mother called, opening the door slowly. I was barely breathing when she entered the room and gasped. "Mother?" I cried, hoping she could explain what I thought was unexplainable. "I think it's time your father and I talked to you about your real family."

I was led downstairs where my father was holding up a puppy with a red bow around its neck. Any time but now, I would have taken the English Bulldog puppy and smothered it with kisses.

My father put the puppy down and stared at me for a long while. "What happened?" He wondered out loud. "We have to tell Hermione about her real family, her wizard family." My mother said slowly in a slight whisper. "I thought we agreed..." "What's happening to me?!" I yelled so loudly that the dog ran back to my dad begging to be picked held again.

My mother sighed and sat down at the dining room table that was filled with food for my birthday breakfast.

"Seventeen years ago..." My mother started as my father sat down at his regular seat. They looked at me to sit, but I refused. "...this family came to us. Not a regular family, see? They were a bit funny looking; cloaks and all, and said that they were wizards. They came in uninvited and held you and another little baby in their arms. They said that they had just had twins and mentioned you and... your sister. You were the most beautiful baby we had ever seen, and since we couldn't have children of our own, we were astonished when your mother told us to keep and raise you. She never told us that she would want you back, we just imagined you would be immune to all of this. You're looking so much like her." My 'mother' said, tears falling down her eyes. "So all my life, you've lied to me?" I asked, breathing hard. My father nodded solemnly while my mother tried to make 'lied' into a nicer word.

"I'm leaving." I told them icily, and they looked up at me with sadness in their eyes. "What about... what about your puppy? She's yours after all. You've been begging for one." My so-called mother sobbed. "I suppose I'll take her. I don't know what I'm going to do, or where I'll be going but I'll get somewhere. Do you have any idea what my mother's name was?" I asked, trying to sound light, but I knew there was an edge to my voice. "No, I don't." She said sadly. "But, I remember your sisters." My father recalled.

"Her name was Pansy." My father said, and I screamed.

(Pansy's POV)

I yawned as I got out of bed and stretched. I was finally 17 years old. Finally old enough to use magic without any bloody magician coming out of nowhere, warning me of what I can and can not do.

I threw off my pajamas, and changed into my birthday clothes, a really tight black dress with red high heals. I applied some blood red lipstick, and spread some blush on my cheeks.

I walked down the stairs, expecting to be ambushed with presents, maybe a muggle car or two for the fun of it. But all I saw were my parents in a heavy discussion.

I coughed loudly, and they turned to face me. I saw there were bags under my father's perfect green eyes, and my mother had not had the decency to put on some fashionable clothes.

"Come here, sweetie." My mother called, and I walked down the rest of the spiral steps of the mansion cautiously. "There's something we would like to tell you." My father said, putting down his tea. "Yes?" I asked and saw my mother and father exchanging glances.

"There has been something we have been wanting to tell you for a while now." My mother sighed, heavily drinking her coffee. "Okay, I heard Father say it the first time, any day now!" I barked.

"You have a twin sister." My mother said quietly. "Excuse me?" I said in utter surprise. "You have a twin sister." My father repeated. I breathed in and nodded for them to continue.

"It was pretty early in the morning, exactly midnight, actually, when I had you and your sister. Your father and I were very proud to have had twins, but the Dark Lord warned us that your sister was going to rebel against him, so he gave us the option of either giving the baby to a well-respected muggle family, or he was going to kill her." My mother said explained. My mouth was popped open the entire time she stirred her coffee.

"So where is she now?" I asked. "I suppose she's with her muggle family. But we cast a charm on her. She was supposed to look like them until she reached the age of 17. She probably looks a lot like you right now, or actually, since she is a couple of minutes older, you're looking a lot like her." My father laughed sadly. "I actually think she attended Hogwarts." Snape said, coming in.

Snape was always at my house, seeing as he was my father's best mate. "She was?!" I said, giggling excitedly. "Yes, but I don't think you'd like to know who she is just yet." Snape smirked. "Excuse me, but it's my birthday! Tell me now!" I commanded.

"Her name was Hermione." My father said, and I screamed.

(Hermione's POV)

I stormed up the stairs and started packing. "What?! What's wrong?!" My 'mother' asked, running after me. "Pansy! She's my freaking worst enemy. She made my life in Hogwarts a living nightmare." I said, throwing the clothes in my bag. God forbid I was allowed to use magic in front of muggles, even if they were my supposed-to-be 'family,' I wasn't going to take the chance.

"Then, 'Mione! Stay here!" My 'mother' said, sounding hopeful for the first time this morning. "No," I whispered a little more calmly.

I finished stripping out my closet and drawers, and looked back at the women I had called mother for all my life. She was holding the puppy I had wanted and envisioned for so long. "What are you naming her?" She asked. "I don't know yet." I said, and she stopped talking for a little while, while I thought.

"There's one more thing I want to give you before you... leave." She said, mentioning to a little gold box she had set on the table. I sighed a little and went to go open it.

Inside, there was a gold necklace with a small golden locket. Inside, there was the picture of me when I had turned two. I had always adored the little picture, and faced my 'mother.'

"Thank you." I said, tears falling down my cheeks, as well as her own. "You don't have to leave." My father sighed, handing me the unnamed puppy. "Yes, I do. Don't worry about me... I'll be back. I promise." I said, and, with that, I stepped into the fireplace my 'family' had installed, and appeared at the Wesley's house.

I had almost forgotten about my new appearance when I arrived. "Who are you?!" Molly asked, pointing her wand at me. "It's me!" I yelled, raising my hands to the air. "Who is... 'me'? Ronald asked, his mouth stuffed as always. "Hermione!" I cried and they both looked at me in awe. "Hermione, dear?!" Molly said, a bit confused. "Yes, yes!" I said, and she put down her wand.

"What... happened?!" Ron asked, checking me out. "My 17th birthday, that's what happened." I said dreadfully. "Would you like to explain?" Molly asked, sitting down at her normal seat. "I just found out that I was adopted." I said with fake happiness. "What?! How could you not know?! And... why have you... changed?" Ron asked, still looking at me from head to toe.

"Apparently, my real family cast a spell on me, and I looked exactly like those liars I used to call parents," "Now, Hermione," Molly interrupted, "They've been very, very good to you." "Yes, but they have no right to leave this very important detail of my life from me." I said a little sweeter. "Wait! She said that they cast a spell...?" Ron said, finally getting the point that I was trying to get across.

"Yes, which means I'm really from a wizarding family and even worst... I'm a Parkinson." I gulped. Molly gasped so much like my 'mother' did, and Ron looked at me with a confused face. "Like... Pansy's twin sister." I whimpered. Now that Ron understood, he stood up and swallowed his food. "You can't be sisters with that good-for-nothing loser. She tormented you! But now that I think about it you do look a bit like her," Ron said, and I kicked him.

Harry and Ginny came down and stared at me. "Uh... hello?" Harry waved. I groaned and Ron couldn't help a quiet laugh. "This is terrible!" Molly exclaimed after her shock wore off. "What is, mum?" Ginny asked, still looking at me.

"This. Is. Hermione." Ron laughed wildly. Harry's mouth hung open and Ginny tilted her head with a bewildered expression. "No way!" Fred and George said at the same time, coming down. "Yes way." I mumbled and wiped tears from my eyes.

"What happened?!" Oliver Wood asked next, coming down. I almost drooled.

Oliver Wood was the guy I would have loved to date. He was nice, athletic, and, common, freaking sexy! I couldn't help a blush from coming to my cheeks while Molly explained to the rest of the family what had happened.

"Pansy Parkinson?" Ginny asked, looking at Harry for help. "Slytherin pureblood." Oliver replied for him.

"But how could this happen?" Ron said, his face stuffed once again. "I have no idea. And I left that godforsaken house. I don't know what to do, but I think I have to go to my real family." I sighed and everyone looked at me as if I was crazy.

"You can't go there!" Harry said. "Why ever not?" I asked, looking at him darkly. "Because you're Hermione! You're..." "Not a mudblood anymore." I ended for him.

Harry looked at me a bit disappointed, but retreated from the verbal battle. Next was Ron. "But really, 'Mione. You can't just go there and expect them to take you in. They're evil!" "I'm not expecting them to do anything for me, Ronald. All I want is to confront them, and maybe it'll help me to decide what I'm going to do." I hissed back.

"Well then. We better see where they live." Molly said, and everyone looked at her as if she were the crazy one, now. "This is Hermione's decision, after all." She defended herself.

"I'm going to go by myself. All I wanted to say was goodbye. And that if anything happens, I want you to know that I'm very, very thankful of what everyone's done." I smiled sadly.

"You're crazy! You're just going to walk into the house of the girl who's made your life at Hogwarts a living bloody hell?" Harry growled. "What am I supposed to do, Harry?" I asked moving a little towards him. "I don't know! Go back home!" He yelled. "Listen, Harry. That 'home' is no more. It's a house of lies, it is." I said in a whisper. "But they're the ones that love you. Not those people that left you." Ron said in a scornful voice.

"They left me for a reason. They kept Pansy, so I have to learn why they left me. If the Dark Lord has anything to do with it..." I sighed, and remembered that he was going to die. Either him or Harry; and it wouldn't be Harry.

"Goodbye, then." Harry said, turning away from me. "Bye." I said, and picked up my unnamed dog, and my bags, went into the fireplace, and vanished.

"It's just you and me, now." I said to the dog as I walked through Diagonally. I saw the local bar, and went inside. No one seemed to notice the strange visitor.

That's when I saw Blaise Zabini. I debated talking to him, since he probably hated my guts, but I finally put the puppy in my doggy purse, and walked over.

"Hello," I said simply and he looked up and studied me. "Pansy?" He asked, but noticed I had longer hair and sharp green eyes. "No... it's Hermione. Hermione Granger... well not anymore." I smiled. "What happened to you?" He asked, bored again. "It's my birthday, and, well, I discovered I was adopted, and my real family is the Parkinson's." I said, and he looked up at me not amused. "Listen, if this is a joke," "I've just had the worst day of my life, Zabini. I know you hate me or whatnot, but I just want to know what the hell I'm doing and going." I said, tears falling from my eyes once again.

He debated on either telling me where she lived, or calling me a lying bitch.

He stood up. "Fine, I'll lead you to the house, but if I find out you're lying..." He threatened, but I was already hugging him. "Okay, where is your stuff?" He asked, and I pointed to my luggage.

I took my dog-purse and he took my two other bags full of clothes. "You sure you don't want me to take it?" I asked, seeing him walk with both of them tossed on his shoulder.

"Well now that you're a pureblood, you can't be holding all of this heavy stuff," He smiled and kept walking. We appeared in front of a portkey, and we were there.

It was a huge Victorian house with a porch and, as far as I could see, a humongous back yard.

"I must warn you... there's a party going on." He said, and I walked inside the walls of the place where my life would either begin or end.

(Pansy's POV)

I laid on my bed, thinking of what could be worse then having a sister that I had considered a mudblood for six years. Up to now, I could think of having a pig as a sister, and having a real mudblood as a sister; but nothing else. I sighed and rolled over.

Finally, my presents had come, but I wasn't interested in them anymore, so they were still wrapped and everything. There was a knock on the door, and Draco Malfoy came in. He was wearing a tight white tee, and black skinny jeans. I sighed and stopped staring at my boyfriend.

"What happened, love?" He asked, sitting on the edge of my bed. I just shrugged and stared at the top of my four-post bed.

"Listen, whatever it is, you should leave it in the back of your mind. You're 17! Party time." He smiled, and kissed the top of my head. I nodded, and decided that it was the only think to do.

"So where's the party going to be?" Draco asked, lying next to me on my bed. "Outside in the back." I smiled. There was no way that sister of mine was going to ruin my party.

He took my hand, and we got off my bed and walked down the stairs.

"Dear, dear!" Cia, Draco's mother, said, coming at me with a huge present in her arm. Her blonde hair swaying in the back of her neck, and her eyes filled with happy tears. "You're 17, darling! 17!" She yelled excitedly, and Draco squeezed my hand.

Cia winked at Draco, and went running towards my mother, who was now dressed for visitors, exclaiming about their '17 year old babies.'

"Congrats." Lucius said, smiling down at me, and I grinned back. "Now to see what my wife and your mum are complaining about." He smiled, and gracefully walked away.

"Dear, I don't know why you hate that man so, he's fabulous." I smiled and he grimaced. We kept walking and he finally turned to me when we were alone and kissed me softly on the lips and whispered, "I love you."

Finally we were outside, and I could tell everyone where to put everything. There was only three hours until my party, after all.

For two hours, Draco and I ordered house elves around, and told wizards where to put the seats, the food, and so on and so fourth.

Finally, the last hour was the stage appearance. The wizarding band, 'Yeah Yeah Yeahs' that also played for muggles, was playing for my birthday. I was super excited, and arranged everything right by the lake. The stage had its back to the lake, and there were more then a hundred chairs set up to watch them play.

"Ah! I'm so psyched!" I giggled to Draco, who had put on a leather jacket to hide the dark mark from unwanted public eye. "Are you cold, Dracy Poo?" I said, wrapping my arms under the jacket and around his waist. He was a head taller then me, and kissed the top of my head.

The doorbell rang, and the party began.

(Draco's POV)

Pansy and I held hands through the party. People came and winked at me, nodding at my jacket pocket.

I was going to propose to Pansy. She would say yes, and we would get married in the seaside like we planned so many times. She would wear a beautiful white dress, and I would wear a traditional black tux.

That night, we would lose our virginity to each other, as we had planed since we were 11, and we would have gorgeous children.

I smiled a little at the thought, and held Pansy's hand a little tighter, knowing that she would be mine soon.

"Draco, where's the band?! They should have gotten here five minutes ago." Pansy said, worried. "Don't worry, love." I replied, as the band came in, waving at Pansy and me.

They set up, and I, finally, let go of Pansy's hand, and walked towards my mother.

"Mum, are you sure I should propose to her in front of all these people? I mean, I've always wanted it to be a little more... private." I explained, but my father came and hit me in the back of my head with a newspaper. "She wanted it to be open and liberated. She told you that, didn't she? She will be grateful." My mother scolded.

"Fine, fine." I sighed, and walked back to Pansy who was on the stage, barking at people to take their seats to listen to the band play.

Finally, when everyone was seated and ready to listen to anything that got in their way, I got the microphone and smiled at the crowd.

I got on one knee and looked up at Pansy's beautiful eyes, which were filled of confusion and surprise. I took out the white box I was holding in my pocket, and, just when I went to open it, the door creaked open, and the most beautiful girl I had ever seen came in.

* * *

**Yepp :) Like? R&R x3 -Nickithewriter & brother :)**


End file.
